The Secret life of a Soul Reaper
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki isn't the regular girl.She's a soul reaper.She's trying to hide her soul reaper powers,but when a certain orange head boy starts to get closer to her. What will she do?Can she hide her powers from him? What's the risk of revealing her powers
1. The strawberry, the bar, & soul reaper

_Hello! Readers. This will be my first ichiruki fanfiction. I was planning to do an Ichiruki fanfiction a long time ago except I didn't know Bleach that much back then and I had so many stories out. Right now I have so many stories out still, but I need to write this or else it's going to escape my brain. I hope you enjoy. This is going to be sort of like the first 20 episodes of bleach but with a little twist now and then. I'm going to start it in the Teen Section but will eventually move it to mature later on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and part of me is sort of glad I don't because if I did it would only be a bunch of Ichiruki fluff! heehee_

**Chapter 1: The strawberry, the bar, and the soul reaper.**

Two words...

Oh Shit!

The same words that crossed Ichigo Kurosaki the moment he noticed her. The girl with the blue deep eyes an black short hair, dressed in a uniform, and with a sweet smile pasted in her lips. Ichigo hands tighten on the desk. The girl didn't seem to notice him. She glance around, without meeting anyones eyes and just continue to smile.

" Hello I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she smiled and made a slight wave motion with her hands. It's her! It's that one chick.

Rukia had just passed her first introduction at school. As if things could get much worse. Two hollows attacked near a grocery store just on her way over here. Honestly, If the Soul Society expected her to fix the problems with the hollows and go to school at the same time they seriously are out of their minds. Then she met the glance of someone in the room. Shock cross her. It can't be...! The memories of the last encounter with him flushed before them.

-Flashback

_Sitting there legs crossed Rukia Kuchiki stare blankly at the tables. She stared at the people around her. Humans having nothing to do than hang here. Rukia sighed. She couldn't imagine spending so long in the human world, but she wanted a huge break from the Soul Society. Tomorrow was her first day of high school, though it wasn't the first day of school either. She'll be entering at the middle of the term. The Soul Society expected her to solve the whole issue with the hollows escaping from Hueco Mundo while she stayed over there. Rukia wanted to take a break, the only thing that can make her escape the Soul Society, at least for a while, was for her to agree to this. Yet she felt a little anxious to be going to a human school. Rukia stare at her pack of books she'd been reading. According to her highly research it was " Cool" to hang out around here. Everyone came to these " bars" she was trying to act human as possible. She manange to sneak in that she was 18. Occasionally crossing her legs, pretending to be enjoying herself._

_" Anything to drink miss? " a woman skeptically glance at Rukia._

_" Oh, thank you..," Rukia force an innocent smile that even made the woman less skeptical of her. _

_As soon as she left she frowned. Drink? As in what? Water? This human world is so confusing, Rukia huffed._

_" The hell we doing here? " Ichigo muttered glaring at _Keigo Asano_ " I can't even believe I agreed to go to a place like this."_

_Ichigo scowled looking around._

_" Would you calm down, you're 18, senior in high school and yet here you are not even enjoying this? Relax Ichigo. Go meet some hot babes or something," Keigo Asano punch his shoulder before losing himself in the crowd of people dancing._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, scowling. Sure have fun, he mumbled to himself. Along my dead body. _

_He moved past people, pushing some people out of the way he sat down on one of the tables._

_" What's this? What an odd shape I've never seen one like this in the Soul Society,"_

_Ichigo attention went to where he heard her. Then he noticed the girl studying a type of dishware. Ichigo raise an eyebrow staring at her. She had jeans and a blouse. Huh? She wasn't exactly dress like any of the girls here. She was outdress. He saw a frown in her face deepen when she put the dishware back. Her eyes met his suddenly. Ichigo looked away, then pretending to be concentrated in his tropical drink._

_" Here you go miss," a waiter put down a drink on the table where Rukia sat._

_Rukia smile politely at him._

_" Oh, Thank you so much," she sweetly smiled._

_The waiter smiled back and nodded before leaving with a grin._

_As soon as he left the frown return to Rukia. She picked the orange slice from the drink, dangling it in her fingers._

_" Why in the world would they put an orange peel on a drink? It's inlogical," Rukia mumbled to herself._

_" It's more for decoration," Ichigo found himself answering._

_Rukia eyes shot to his in alarm._

_" Oh...really," she change her voice to sound nice again until Ichigo caught her off._

_" Look you can cut the act. What's the point of faking that you enjoying this when you clearly aren't," Ichigo noted._

_Rukia drew back. She thought she was doing good._

_" How would you know," before she could catch herself her normal voice came out and in sounded demanding._

_Ichigo snorted._

_Rukia found that annoying somehow. That little snort. She wanted a comeback to that snort. She cross her arms._

_" Oh and by the way the dishware is to put cigarretes in, they don't want people smoking inside," he answered her previous confusement._

_How did he know that? Had he been saying it aloud this whole time, Rukia glance curiously at him._

_" Thanks," Rukia snap though she wasn't sure where this fire came from. Rukia grabbed her drink an drank it full. Somthing fuzz inside her brain._

_What the hell is this? Rukia put the glass down clumsily. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of her. He found her sort of amusing. Right now as she saw her drink the whole glass of vodka he couldn't help not looking at her._

_" Um...another..I think," Rukia ordered._

_Ichigo curiously raised an eyebrow as he realize not only had she drank 3 bottles of vodka she was still going to ask for one more. Rukia had only raise her arm a couple of inches before Ichigo caught her hand._

_" What the hell is wrong with you? You some acoholic? Come on you really need to get out of here," Ichigo pulled her up. Much to both their surprise. Rukia stare at him in disbelief. She didn't even know him. Now he was pulling her out. Rukia stumbled she wasn't use to people pulling her along._

_" Leave me alone..carrot top," Rukia grumbled taking her hand back, ignoring the thing that told her not to._

_Ichigo hated that nickname. He ignore her comment._

_" I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine," Rukia turned abruptly but her equilibrum wasn't at her best defense tonight. She stumbled into the ajar single bathroom. Ichigo had a laugh that wanted to come out from inside of him. What the hell is she doing? He followed her into the bathroom. He close the door. The last thing he wanted was somebody to burst in and demand why there's two people in the bathroom. Rukia stumbled on the sink._

_" What kind of drink is that? Is it for trickery or devious plans? " Rukia asked realizing that Ichigo was behind her._

_Ichigo snorted again, making Rukia annoyed again._

_" How old are you really? " Ichigo taunted though Rukia didn't get the hint._

_" Technically you don't want to know. But in some form I'm 17...I think," Rukia was spilling out words she shouldn't but somehow had no control. It's that drink! It's diabolical! She thinks. Ichigo shook his head murming stange chick in his head._

_" The hell you're drinking at 17! Whatever! Last thing you want is to go home by yourself in this condition," Ichigo mumbled again glancing at her._

_" I can go home by myself," Rukia denied trying to get past Ichigo._

_" I've doubt it, here I don't know who you are but I'll take you home," Ichigo offered._

_He was being generous to a complete stranger. Rukia glared. Not the reaction Ichigo was hoping for. As if I need help from a human to go home!...she thought._

_" Fool! Just get out of my way," she snapped at him._

_" Hey! I'm trying to help you here!," the words escaped Ichigo mouth faster than they had come to his brain._

_" Do you think I need help from you idiot," Rukia galred._

_Ichigo glared back bending down closer to her face._

_Who was this chick to tell him off, he thought._

_Rukia met his glance. Then something shifted in her._

_Desire? It was more like inside of her. She met his brown eyes more clear now. A stong hold by those eyes. She then couldn't stop-couldn't control herself. That drink was making her thought mix into actions. A strong desire overpowered her. She reach up wrapping her arms around him she kissed him. Ichigo stuttered back but her mouth was still to his. _

_?_

_Then he felt it too. A strong desire. He couldn't seperate his mouth from hers. He bend down lower, grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer. A grunt escape Rukia. She pressed her lips harder against his. Ichigo felt the pressure of her lips. This midget is too freaking short, he thought it just as he put both arms around Rukia tiny waist and lifted her up into the sink. Rukia recalled reading situations like this. She wrapped her legs around his back.. Ichigo didn't mind the legs around him. Right now he didn't even recognize himself. He never felt like this before. Never. This girl tasted like vodka and smell like lavendar. Two thing to weird to go together but it worked perfectly for her. Ichigo hungrily pulled apart seconds before continuing. Rukia reach for his shirt while he reach for her blouse. Pulling it up and tossing it somewhere else. He allowed her to do the same except Rukia had done it in a more abrupt way, almost like she wante to take everything off right here and right now. This is that " human experience" I was reading about, Rukia thought back. Ichigo reach for the strap of her bra now. He caught himself there. What the hell did he think he was doing? He didn't even know the chick. Rukia took advantage of his hesitation and started unzipping her own pants._

_" Wait-," Ichigo protested the moment Rukia mouth came to his again._

_!_

_This girl was on fire! She kissed Ichigo furiously. Ichigo couldn't even restrain himself from kissing her. When he pulled apart to breath Ichigo took his change. _

_Well if I'm doing this, might as well know her name, he concluded._

_" What's your name? " his voice came out hoarse and husky._

_" Why?" Rukia argued._

_" Just tell me! " Ichigo grunted losing his concentration on her again._

_" Rukia...Rukia Kuchiki," she replied before busying herself with removing more of her pants._

_" I'm Ichigo...Kurosaki," Ichigo pointed to himself, his mouth meeting hers again._

_His arms tighten on her back._

_A knock on the door stopped them from going any further they both growled._

_" EXCUSE ME! ONLY ONE PERSON IN THE RESTROOM AT A TIME! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT NOW!," yelled a furious voice._

_Ichigo leaned against the wall gasping for air. Rukia angrily look at the door. Hating that they ruin the moment. Ichigo looked down at his shirt. He grabbed it and quickly put it on._

_" Going," I replied still out a breath and gasping. _

_He tried to not look at Rukia. Who wasn't dressing back up._

_" What's wrong? Dress up!," Ichigo passed her her blouse._

_" Why should I? " she argued still angry._

_" Because if you don't they'll bust the door open! ," Ichigo now noticed the way she looked._

_Tiny but slim. Her body was slim. Something beep on her that beep meant Rukia immediately jumped off the sink counter and pulled her pants over her legs with haste._

_" This never happen okay? " Rukia murmured opening the door and leaving._

_" Ahaha sorry, I was sick, he was helping me out," Rukia smiled sweetly disappearing before the guy could look at her longer than 5 seconds._

_" Young man, step out of the bathroom," he yelled at Ichigo._

_" I'm going," he replied a little disoriented._

_He stared after the girl. Where did she go? That girl?_

_" Now!," the man yelled again and Ichigo stumbled through the crowd like a total loser._

" It's you!," Ichigo accused seeing the girl who was introduce in front of the class.

Rukia eyes widened recognizing him.

Ichigo stood up. His eyes meeting hers. Both with the same surprised. Until Rukia looked away.

" I'm sorry I don't think we've met," Rukia politely said.

Her legs crossing and she bowed. Lifting her skirt in modesty.

" As I said everyone this is Rukia Kuchiki treat her with respect," the teacher announce.

The rest of the class cheered and clap at the new girl.

" WOO! Hey Rukia Kuchiki! You can sit next to me!," Keigo Asano waved his hand for her to come, scrambling from his seat.

Rukia pasted smile twitch. The seat was right next to Ichigo's too.

" Why, thank you. You are so kind," Rukia walked over and sat.

Ichigo was still scrambing up.

" Ichigo it'll be nice of you to sit down," Sensei murmured motioning for him to sit.

Rukia and Ichigo both stare at each other. An unmention glare between them. Then a smirk played at Rukia lips.

" Oops," she purposedly dropped a pencil down over at Ichigo feet.

She lean down to pick it up. When sitting back she murmured 2 simple words.

" Play Along," while Ichigo had two words himself.

" Won't happen," Ichigo glare back a smirk on his face which she return equally.

~~~ _ Okay so there you have it! The first chapter. Let me know what you think. _

_Please Review an ICHIRUKI FOREVER! _


	2. Expose with a beat down

_Hello fellow readers! Here is the next chapter to my Ichiruki fanfic. :) ^^ Hope you like it so far. Thanks for the review and story alerts. That's tells me you're interested at least. Sorry for the late update. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, I'm only using Tite Kubo characters._

**Chapter 2. Expose with a beat down**

Rukia kep herself from looking at him. This person. She did her best to focus on the teacher though inside her there was something burning. She ignored it. Whatever happened with Ichigo it's not going to happen again. She was sure of that, no she will no longer have any interactions with Ichigo. The moment lunch hit she left before anyone else can ask her anything at all. Not even glancing at Ichigo.

" So you know Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo friend asked with a mocking glance.

" It's really none of your business if I know her or not," Ichigo replied frowning.

" How can you say that? Oh! -I see what's going on," he raised an eyebrow with a teasing grin.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him.

_What did he mean by that?_

" You don't want us getting Rukia. You want her all to yourself," he teased with one hand pointing accussingly at Ichigo.

" What are you talking about. What kind of crap are you even saying?"Ichigo scowled.

" You selfish friend,"Keigo pointed.

Ichigo clutched his hands, ready to hit some sense into his friend if he had to.

" Come on Ichigo who do you think your kidding we all saw how you two seemed know each other and that small talk," he kept mocking.

" Whatever," Ichigo replied as he headed home.

His mind return to Rukia. That's when he noticed a ghost standing just past the street. Ichigo was use to seeing ghost ever since he was small. So it was no surprise seeing that one. He ignored the ghost and went straight home.

" I'm home," Ichigo announced.

Karin was the only one who looked at Ichigo and just nodded.

Later that night Ichigo finally got to thinking._Who really was Rukia?_ Ichigo stood by his bed. Rukia is probably some new girl who moved from a fancy place, wanting to experiment, Ichigo murmured as he laid down in his bed. He tried not to think about what happen between him and Rukia. He had never acted like that before. In fact...he honestly didn't know what happen back there.

" Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do," Ichigo grunted putting his hands behind his head.

Though he admits that she wasn't that bad looking, she was pretty in a way. She seemed flat at first, but when Ichigo had kissed her back then he had to admit he saw a certain curb.

" Whatever it's not like it matters," he closed his eyes.

_If I'm lucky we'll never see each other again_. Ichigo opened his eyes. The sound of a crash was heard.

_Huh?_

A black butterfly landed on desk, swooping from the window. Ichigo eyebrows arched then expanded when he realize what the butterfly was forming. He squinted his eyes.

Rukia transformed into a butterfly. She had sense a deep energy, most likely from a hollow. She flew towards the window of a clinic home.

_Hmm, I swear I sense something powerful close by here? The message wasn't wrong either._

The Soul Society had send her here. Rukia stepped down on the floor.

_Hollow?_

She frowned trying to sense any energy. She started running downstairs. A hollow will appear soon. Rukia quietly moved down to the eaiting area. Her eyes caught what seemed like the feet of a hollow.

_Ha, Found it!_

She pulled out her zanpakuto ready to attack just when a loud harsh quick pain came to her head.

" Urgh," _What in the name of everything magical was that? _

" What kind of scumbag are you? Sneaking into my-," Ichigo held the pan that he had grab on his hand.

He then noticed the deadly violet round eyes staring at him.

" Why..you idiot!" Rukia grimaced her eyes narrowing.

" The hell you doing in my house?" Ichigo snapped back, still not letting go of the pan he held. When he first saw her he planned to kick the mysterious person only he saw the person in the kitchen and grab the first thing he saw as an easy victory.

When he saw the butterfly turn into some human and running downstairs he just thought it was some type of theif ghost sneaking in. To his big surprise, he didn't even think it would be Rukia.

Rukia frowned deeply.

This was not the time to explain. A hollow was at the lose out there, she'll later have to erase his memories. She jump on the kitchen counter.

" Hey!" Ichigo called.

Rukia ignored him and pass through the window in a flash towards the street.

_Oh shoot, where did he go_?Rukia ran to the left.

" Wait up would you?" Ichigo turned following her.

_Great just great. Why is he following me? _Rukia sighed and didn't reply back.

The hollow had gone this way! She made an abrupt turn. Then another. She no longer sense the hollow. Where he go? She stopped running, glanced around.

" You really are a creep, first you sneak into people's houses then you run like some crazy weirdo all over the streets without even saying anything!" Ichigo appeared behind her, making her jerk backwards.

" You! Why are you following me!," Rukia gasped.

" Because...I want to know what's going on," Ichigo murmured noticing the clothes that Rukia had.

" What's with the black clothes? And the funny looking sword? What are you an Otaku?"

This obserservation earn Ichigo a hit on the face.

" Hey! What the hell was that for-!," he growled the hit really hurt more than his dad's usual kicks.

" Listen I have no time for this!" Rukia started.

She really didn't have time, but she knew this guy wasn't going to leave her alone if she didn't say something.

" So summing it up, you're some crazy short stalker creep that has been following me since we met at the bar and you wanted to spy on me while I was sleeping so you thought you wouldn't get caught and you're running away now because I caught you right?"

Rukia's eyes made a twitch.

" What?" she glance down for a while, then her look return to Ichigo more deadly. " I am not some crazy stalker carrot top! How dare you even consider the possibility of me doing that! Who the heck do you think I am!" she raise her foot and step over him.

" I am a Soul Reaper," Rukia mention, her voice cuting and abupt

Ichigo stood up. Another thing he wsn't use to, a girl other than Tatsuki beating him up like that. Soul Reaper huh? She has to be joking.

" What lame excuse is that?" he caught himself saying.

Rukia face became a slight annoyed smirk.

" Excuse-," she twiched.

That's when both of them felt it. Both sense something was wrong. Rukia spun. The hollow was there. It's face looked like some clown face, it's eyes black olives, it's teeth look like sharks, and worst of all the hole in it's heart was twice as big as any she's even seen.

" Uh! What is that?" Ichigo gawk, now standing right on the side of Rukia.

Rukia eyebrows expand.

" Wait...you can see it? And..me?" Rukia had been so focus on the hollow she had forgotten to noticed that he wasn't suppose to see her.

" Uh..yeah? Of course I can see you," Ichigo bemusedly answered.

_How can he see me? I-I don't understand?_ He wasn't suppose to see her or the hollow!

" Just stay here don't bother getting close to that thing," she ran forward swaying her zanpakuto to the left before she tried to move the hollow made a nasty grin dodging the attack. Rukia twist, her zanpakuto. He dodge again. Another attempt at the creature, this time with more success. She cut one of the many legs of his. The hollow made a witty shrilled sound.

" Shinigami!," he growled loudly.

Rukia jumped towards the hollow's tail. It use it's legs and smacked her on the side.

Rukia grunted. There was no lie he was extremely powerful. She grip her zanpakuto and aim for the head once again.

" heehee...that's what wrong with all you Shinigami, always having the same routine-," it use one of it's hands to hit Rukia.

Rukia dodge the first hit, only to be taken down by the hollows feet. Rukia huffed. He definitely was powerful. Ichigo watched from the distance. His eyes hadn't missed a thing.

_What is that? A monster._ He found himself fearing for Rukia. He saw each attempt she made. She had gotten close to finishing it off when the thing smacked her to the pavement. Whatever the thing was started moving away. Ichigo ran towards where Rukia lay. She immediately stood up.

" What is that?" Ichigo asked restraining himself from helping.

Rukia eyes briefly scanned him, then move away.

" Hollow. It..it's getting away. Go home!," she began running again.

Of course Ichigo didn't, he followed her.

Ichigo considered this a crazy ass dream. Then again he was used to seeing ghost...was Rukia a ghost?

" Hey! How 'bout I help you with that thing," Ichigo caught up with her.

Rukia replied with a definite no glare.

" I can handle him by myself," she proclaimed.

Ichigo snorted.

" Doesn't seem that way. I don't call what happen back there handling it," he gave only a half sort of smile.

Rukia hmphed.

" Whatever is going on, I'll help," Ichigo now determinedly says,eyes locking on Rukia.

Rukia couldn't believe him. By far this is the weirdest boy she has ever met. Even his name is strange.

Strawberry...

Rukia shook her head when a sudden idea came to her.

" All right. How about we make a plan, you distract him while I kill him," Rukia suggested.

Ichigo nodded seriously.

Rukia nodded back then seeing the hollow. They carried on their plan. Ichigo rushed in first.

" Hey! Ugly! ,"

_Why am I doing this?_ Ichigo wondered why exactly he was doing this.

The hollow turn

" Yeah! You!," Ichigo called his eyes roam to Rukia who was just behind him.

Man is it ugly. A fuzzy memory of seeing something like this ran through him.

" Human-," that thing marched towards him.

_That's it..come closer_ Rukia held her zanpakuto forward. She saw the oppurtunity and plan hadn't work. The hollow had seen Rukia just when she was about to attack her. He struck her and Rukia managed to cut one of the other legs before her feet hit the ground again. Ichigo glance between them.

_What was the deal with the funny looking sword?_ He had a moment of determination. One hit at this thing may hurt him. He marched towards him.

" Ichigo! What are you doing!" Rukia caught what he attempting. Ichigo tried kicking it. He almost painfully fell back to the ground. The hollow didn't even flinch.

" Nice try kid," the hollow chuckled and with a free hand knock Ichigo down as well.

" You should be first to die!," the Hollow snickered.

" We'll see about that," Ichigo muttered right as a sword slice between the hollows face. Ichigo took a step back.

The hollows face was torn in two and it dissolve. The amazement and surprise hit him. Was this actually real?

Rukia quickly glance at him.

" So you're okay?," she put her zanpakuto away and gave him a look over.

A small smile barely noticable reached her lips.

" You aren't so bad strawberry," she sighed and saw his scratch of blood trickling down his cheek.

An urge overpass her. She grab his chin and moved it around, from side to side.

" That will probably last only 3 days the latest to cure, it's not permanent may be tomorrow it will heal," she murmured unneccesarily.

Ichigo trapped her hand.

" Like it matters right now. What the heck was that thing?"

Rukia paid attention to his hand on hers.

She had remembered just what happened that night they met. That sensation was shook her head removing her hand with an abrupt movement.

" Don't worry about that, I got it all planned out. Thanks for your help," Rukia pulled out a capsule.

Soon. With an unexpected poof Ichigo fell into a deep sleep. She caught him just before he fell to the ground. His weight collapse on her.

" Oof," Rukia didn't expect him to weigh much. She lay him down, his head on her lap. She thought of carrying him all the way to his house and a deep frown came to her. It took maybe 20 to 30 minutes to get him back to his bed. He was so much taller than her. She gently place his head on the pillow. Rukia took a breath. She glance down at him. She took the moment to check Ichigo out. Not many muscles, well quite a few. He had a good figure. Rukia thought siiting down on one of Ichigo's chair. He's strong in his own way and not at all a bad kisser. Rukia knew exactly that she sort of like Ichigo. She sense that he wad different from the others. Oh! Rukia abruptly looked the other direction. He's just another human. Nothing to get too close to. Her eyes locked on the closet on the side. Hmm. Rukia sighed and look around the closet. She can stay here. She had no where else to go anyway and she can leave early each morning so Ichigo doesn't noticed. Rukia nodded to herself, arranging her sleeping quarters. Before closing the closet door she glance back at Ichigo. A smile came to her face. she might enjoy Ichigo company around. Urgh! But she can't get too involved. She knew she had to be careful. Having humans around as friends can really be painful and Rukia knew better than that. She laid her head down and close the closet door.

Ichigo is really something isn't he.

~~~~_Please Review ^^ Next chapter will be much interesting. Hope you stick around and read. Until chapter 3 see ya! Take care._


	3. A bit of brain damage

_Aw! More reviews! Thanks thanks ! XD So as I writing I was watching the last episode to the Bleach anime 366. All I can say is the ending was so abrupt. I wanted so much more u.u. I'm still hoping it comes back. ^^. But I did like the little tinsy bitsy short ichiruki moment at the end where Rukia is remembering all her memories of Ichigo then Ichigo goes " I'll see you soon Rukia," and I'm like " Yes you better see her soon! l"lol. Anywho on with the story. Oh and Yes I do plan on making Ichigo a soul reaper. Can you imagine Ichigo not with shinigami powers. That's crazy isn't it? ...(imagining it...0-o) though it does work on some stories. hmm...Enjoy! XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! But I use it on my laundry XD Power of Clorax lol. All goes to Tite Kubo._

**Chapter 3: A bit of Brain Damage**

" Ah, Dammit," Ichigo sat up, crunching his nose as the foor print throb all over his face.

"Wake up Ichigo! Ha! Caught you by surprise didn't I," Isshin Kurosaki grinned widely, as if he this day was the best of his life. " Come on hurry up! You've been sleeping in too much. It's already 8:30." He was grinning pridefully as he glanced at the big red spot on Ichigo face. Ichigo look changed to suprised.

" It's 8:30? Why didn't you wake me up before?"

Ichigo scrambled out of bed, knocking over a set of clothes on the side.

" I thought you were awake already, I heard some noise earlier," Ichigo dad mentioned turning aside, while Ichigo made his way towards the bathroom.

'' Didn't you come an check? Dammit I'm really going to be late," Ichigo annoyingly complained in the bathroom.

Isshin eyes caught to a small device in the closet. Cell phone? That's odd, he thought. He had a feeling of what it was. Could it be-

" You're still in my room? Get out dad," Ichigo came out.

" Ichigo this was in your closet Ichigo what are you-,"

" Stop searching through my stuff, damn look at the time. I'll have to run if I'll ever get there in time," Ichigo snatched the device and gripped his backpack, rushing out the door. Isshin stared back and frown. He definitely recognize what it was.

Ichigo on the other hand didn't even recognize the thing. It wasn't until he was outside did he realize what he was holding. It wasn't his. What was it? Huh...He placed the device back in his pocket. He grunted as he touch his left shoulder. It was soared. Not to mention he had had one of the craziest dreams ever. Rukia was in it and she was wearing the weirdest thing ever. Then some insanely ugly creature was attacking her. He stopped suddenly. His eyes meeting with equally wide violet eyes on the other side. Her eyes held a slight hint of intriuge. As quickly as she met his eyes, she turned away. It made Ichigo wonder if he imagine the intrigue look or not. His dream came back to him again. He wasn't used to dreams that vivid that felt real. His face had a little stich. Then, the craziest thing he doesn't remember how he got it. He wants to say he fell on a desk, but that was the most lamest unlikely thing ever. Ichigo definitely wasn't going to say that. Unless...the dream was real. He remember getting hit by the monster. Both theories seem unreasonable, unlogical. He should've known it was dream from the butterfly. Then Rukia being there, then that thing. It was all too unreal. He sat on his desk, crossing his arms.

_What was it with the dream? Why did I dream Rukia? Rukia...am I still thinking to much on her? Why am I thinking of her? Not like I like her, that's impossible. Who could like someone so weird. Like how she acted back in the club. Not that she isn't pretty. She definitely a bit sexy .Wait? Did I say she was sexy..damn it what the hell wrong with me. I hardly know her. That chick._

*Beep*

A startling beep made Ichigo thought unramble. Huh? He glanced at the device in his pocket. It was blinking and showing a direction.

Rukia eyes widen, recognize that sound. Her eyes scanned until stopping right at the source. Ichigo. She shot up.

" Ichigo!" she gasped marching towards him.

Ichigo turned to his name being called.

" Give me that!" Rukia ordered, her hand strechting out anxiously.

Ichigo frown. _Well who did she think she was?Bossing him like that._

"Why?" he instead asks.

Everyone was now piling in the classroom. Their eyes on both Ichigo and Rukia.

" It's mine and I need it back," Rukia glared at him.

Ichigo glared back." It was in my closet," he evenly said.

Rukia mentally slapped her head. She had been an idiot, forgetting the messenger at Ichigo's closet.

" Okay...if that's how you feel..I-Ichigo. I only wanted it because I really wanted to see it. You didn't have to be so mean. I understand. You are possessive. I shouldn't have ask. You hardly know me, I'm so sorry.," Rukia changed her voice as broken up as she could, slightly making her eyes water.

" Ichigo? Give it to her!" one of their classmates urged.

Rukia just manage to see the direction. She didn't have to time to argue with Ichigo if there's a hollow at the lose. She burst into a full sprint out the classroom. Everyone in the classroom stared after Rukia.

" Ichigo! What did you do to Rukia?"Tatsuki asks.

" How mean" someone else accused.

" I didn't do anything!" Ichigo defended himself.

" Say no more you cruel monster! Poor innocent Rukia. Scowled and yelled at by you while she's new, no wonder she ran away," Keigo rubbed a fake tear.

Ichigo stood up abruptly and stalked out the room. He didn't know what was going on, but sure knew there was something strange again. That look on Rukia face. He remembered it. Where had she gone? Left..? Right?

" Wasn't that Kuchiki running up the roof?" A girl passing by asked Orihime.

Up stairs...?

Ichigo sprinted upstairs. She wasn't planning on killing herself now was she, Ichigo infered, almost tripping on his flight up the stairs. He opened the door to the roof.

" Rukia?" he called looking around, when she saw her body on the ground. " Rukia!" he rushed towards her. She was passed out. Ichigo shook her.

" Hey Rukia?" he tried waking her.

She wasn't reacting. The nurse was out today, there was no where to put her. He slid his arms under Rukia and brought her tiny weight up. Ichigo figured it's not a far walk to his house. He lifted her up and carried her. He found her body completely compatible for carrying. She was short,weightless, and yet she seemed fierced. Ichigo rushed towards his home.

Rukia on the other hand had just defeated the hollow. She huffed and snimed slightly. The hollow had been a medium. Slightly difficult at first, then too easy. She made her way back to the roof where she had left her human body, gigai at.

!

" What the-," As soon as her feet hit the ground, she began running." EH?" she huffed " I left it right here...?" she glanced around again. The roof was empty...she ran to the side of the roof. Someone had taken her gigai. She knew she had left it there. She jumped from place to place until she got down to the floor. Eyeing the surroundings of the school. She didn't understand what would anyone want with her body? Rukia frowned when the sound of beeping startled her. She whirled. the sound she knew came from her device. Another hollow? Not now, Rukia thought following the beeping noise. She stop just as she found it...

" Ichigo," she stop,realizing that it was Ichigo who was holding her gigai.

He was holding her. Rukia was close to entering back when she remembered yesterday. Ichigo had seen her last night. She bit her lip.

Ichigo had stopped suddenly. He had sensed something bad. He placed Rukia down for a moment.

Rukia gasped. Was he just going to leave her there? In the street? Jerk!

Ichigo took a couple step forwards. He was sensing something strange. Ichigo glanced at the beeping device with another direction. The thought suddenly came to him. Crazy senses. He shook his head, turning aroudn again. He bend down to pick Rukia up again. Ignoring the bad sensation growing in.

Rukia was going to follow Ichigo when she heard a scream from the corner. Instantly reminded herself that she needed to handle the hollow first. Rukia decided to leave her gigai with Ichigo for a while.

In the meantime Ichigo had finally made it to his house.

" Dad?" he called just as he walked in. He noticed his dad wasn't there at the moment, he placed Rukia down on the stool.

Was she even breathing? Ichigo thought seeing no rising in her body. He came in closer to her to see if she was breathing.

" Ichigo? What are you-," Isshin Kurosaki eyes expand as he sees his son trying to make the moves on a girl.

" Ichigo! You are finally becoming a man!" he grinned pridefully, faking tears.

" This is not that! She passed out!," Ichigo pointed, his cheek flushing.

" Ah, you tried to get a sneak attack on her, you sneaky little devil ," Isshin eyebrows rose.

" Dad! This is serious!" Ichigo snapped part annoyed, part worried.

Isshin took the hint when he noticed the girl wasn't breathing either. He check her pulse. No pulse.

" Ichigo she's not breathing. Give her CPR. I'm going to get more equiptment-," Isshin ran off.

" Wait what?" Ichigo mouths.

" You're wasting time. Don't tell me your afriad of kissing her?" Isshin tone sounded mocking from where he was gathering tools.

" But- it's," Ichigo frown.

" Hurry or she'll never be alive again," Isshin ordered in a yell as he was getting the shock machine connected.

Ichigo glanced down. CPR? He sighed scratching his neck. It's not the first time his lips have met hers. If it meant saving her life Ichigo was up to it. but...damn. He took a breath and bend down, impulsively closing his eyes. His lips brush oer her and he breathed air into her. Sending a gush of air into Rukia Gigai.

Rukia rushed towards the Kurosaki home/clinic. She had taken care of the hollow and now she was anxious to know what Ichigo was doing to her Gigai. She went through and stopped right as Ichigo took a huge breath and bend down.

_Huh...Whata -What is he doing? _Rukia rushed to her gigai. Ichigo had his eyes close to he hadn't seen as she hastily goes in her gigai just as he passed air into her body. Rukia felt icy cold before it radiated in warm. Rukia eyes snapped open. Just as Ichigo felt breathing returning in his mouth. He pulled apart abruptly. Rukia bolted up, amazed.

_Why did he kiss her? While unconscious, lying there?_

" What were you thinking!" Rukia bawled out, in utter amazement.

" I-uh," a blush threatening to emerge

" ah so she's all right. Are you feeling okay," Isshin Kurosaki returned.

CPR? Rukia frown What was that? She decided to search the meaning for it later.

" Oh, Whoops! I am fine, thank you so much for taking me here. How thoughtful sir _arigato_," Rukia smiled, tilting her head slighty and closing her eyes brieftly.

Ichigo gawk at her innocent act.

" Um. Rukia it was me who-"

" Oh your welcome," Isshin broadly took the credit. " I am always willing to help. If you want you can stay until you feel a little better. When Ichigo came all helpess I did everything to help you," Isshin grinned.

Ichigo frown deeper. " Hey wait a minute-" Ichigo attempted to regain his honor.

" Oh thank you so much Mr. Kurosaki, I hope you don't mind," Rukia smiled wider.

" Hey! Stop ignoring me!," Ichigo snapped out.

" Oh Ichigo, your still here. Attend her. I got more patients," he wink at Ichigo as he walked off.

Ichigo tried not to throw a kick at his dad at that moment. Rukia smile faded once he left. She glare at him.

" What was that for?" she asked, suspiciously.

" You were like dead and unconcious. You should be thanking me," Ichigo mumble.

" You clearly made lip contact with me!" Rukia protested.

Lip Contact? Ichigo surpressed a smile. Who says lip contact? It was too strange.

" You basically kissed me while unconscious!" Rukia accused, seeing no way on denying what she both felt and saw.

" I didn't kiss you, so don't flatter yourself," Ichigo snapped.

" You think I'm an idiot? You did," Rukia was just ready to give a full blow on his face.

" That wasn't kissing! It was CPR! I gave you CPR!" Ichigo evenly gave her the same look.

Rukia frown.

" Is that a disease transmitted by lip-contact?," she asked, the name so unfamiliar.

Ichigo eyes widen as if he couldn't believe what she had just said.

" CPR..."

Rukia waited for an explanation of CPR.

" You don't know what CPR is?" Ichigo scratch his head, she had to be joking.

Rukia decided to jump out of the she'll find what CPR is now she had something else in mind.

" Why did you kidnap me? I was perfectly fine," Rukia dusted her skirt.

" If I remember right, you ran away. Then next thing I know you're out on the ground? I wouldn't call that as being fine," Ichigo pointed out.

Another frown came to Rukia. He had a point there, she had run away, but still she didn't expect him to follow her.

" Are you saying you save me?" Rukia acknowledge, a bit surprised of the irony.

Ichigo nodded. An awkward silence filled the room.

Rukia thought over what happen. Ichigo had been worried at her. He had taken her all the way here. Finally she murmured.

" I would've been fine Ichigo," she mumble sighing.

Recently it seemed like everything revolve around this carrot-top. It completely frustrated Rukia and she wasn't sure if it was a good way or bad way.

" If you say so," Ichigo muttered, rolling his eyes.

Rukia eyed Ichigo for a moment. Both of them giving each other a look. The staring contest ended when the beeping noise sounded once more. Ichigo reach behind him.

" Another one!" Rukia half gasp and groan.

She snatched the phone from Ichigo.

" Hey!" Ichigo protested trying to snatch it back.

Rukia dodge his hand. The hollow was 3 blocks away from here. She had to go quickly. She then glanced behind her at Ichigo.

" I swear you're completely strange," Ichigo mumble, confused as Rukia reaction.

Rukia groan again. She had to go get the hollow taken care of first. Later she'll have to deal with him again. She pulled out her glove and past it over her forehead. Her gigai fell on the floor again.

" Rukia?" he called.

That's probably when he looked up and saw what seemed like Rukia in black clothing slipping through the window. He saw the black figure cross the corner. He frowned. He slightly remembered his dream. Was he still dreaming. He went back and gripped Rukia's body up again, placing her on the stool.

" Dad, I'm going to go out for a sec," he said already rushing out the door.

" What about-" whatever his father said was lost.

I don't know what going on, but I saw Rukia right now, I'm not dreaming- Ichigo thought as he ran towards the corner where he knew he had at least seen her pass by. He turned adn right in front of him he saw Rukia. Her body, dressed in black, was about 20 feet in the air. She pulled a sword and dived down towards the ...thing. Ichigo step forward. It really was Rukia he saw. No one else had that same small body and hair around here. He wondered if he should help or go back. Inside him he wanted to reach out and help no matter that was. The sword had split in between the thing. It disentegrated before his eyes. Ichigo now took a step backwards. He felt her radiating heat. He...remembered...something like this happening before..but...his dream?

" Ichigo?" Rukia couldn't believe what she saw, though she should've saw it coming.

None of Rukia's brilliant plans were working on him. He had followed her all the way here. She send him a deep scowl. Her hands already clenching.

" Look at you! How could I not follow you? Your body collapse in front of me, then you're here? What's going on," Ichigo argued back.

" Ugh, you're so freaking frustrating," Rukia grumbled, a headache creepng on the edge.

" I'm infuriating? Why don't you look at yourself," Ichigo scowled back at her.

" Would you then please, if you can. Leave me alone!" she yelled out, keeping her chin up. After all he was so much taller than her. " I don't need your assistance or your help. I told you before we should keep away from each other," Rukia exploded turning away.

Ichigo face expression turn serious. He wanted oh how he wanted to ask what had happen. He remember his dream, but yet Rukia made a point on not wanting to see him. He turned arund.

" Sure" he muttered and walked away.

Rukia closed her eyes. It's so much better if she doesn't get in any closer relationship with Ichigo. She then remember she left her gigai in Ichigo house.

" Oh great," she mumlbe only to hear a beep and vibration. Another one! Rukia eyes expanded. She dealt with more hollows today than any other time. She glanced at the screen. Her eyes opening widely. The hollow was at the Kurosaki place. Rukia rushed ahead. She might still catch Ichigo.

" Ichigo! Ichigo," Ichigo heard distantly.

He ignored the call. Instead he made his way towards his home. Apparently it was already getting dark outside.

" Wait!" Rukia voice was heard at a distant.

Ichigo open the door to his home.

" I'm back. Is Yuzu or Karin home yet?" Ichigo walked in. The house was quiet. He knew Yuzu and Karin had to be home. Today they had an early head out of school, but the house was still quiet.

" Ichigo!" Yuzu came in crying.

" Yuzu? Where's-what happened?" he noticed blood coming out from her arms.

" Karin she's..." she whispered just as arm reach for her and snatched her away.

" Yuzu!" Ichigo called, her eyes expanding as in front of him two black holes and a wicked smile spread over it's face.

" Yummy," it chuckled

Ichigo hands clenched. A strong anger passed through him. " Let my sister go!" he yelled.

The hollow chuckled low and his other arm, he reached towards Ichigo.

Rukia's zanpakuto split the hollows arm. Yuzu fell on the ground unconscious.

" Ah, you're late soul reaper," the hollow hissed.

" Rukia?" Ichigo recognized.

" I shall eat you after I take care of him," the hollow lunged towards Ichigo quickly.

Rukia impulsively rushed forward. His teeth sank on part of her shoulder. Rukia wince stepping back. Blood dripping from her side. She had been folish to jump like that. An unexpected hit came from behind. The hollow cur right to her left waist.

" Uh!" Rukia groaned as she got pushed to the side like a rag doll.

" Rukia!" Ichigo rushed towards her.

" Get away! Leave," she yelled at him.

She could just manage to afford him a couple minutes to escape. This hollow was strong. Rukia was exhausted to fight. Sweat drops were collecting in her forehead.

" You're a mess Rukia and you said that before," Ichigo scowled at her. " I am not leaving you!," his eyes never left hers. Ichigo remembered his dream. " How do you defeat this ?" he kept back from saying again. He felt a stong deja-vu hitting him.

The hollow was chuckling amusing himself with them. Rukia was too tired to complain. She felt like she was about to pass out any second now.

" You...can...only defeat it...if you're a shinigami," she huffed. Then seeing herself she spoke out " I can lend you some of my power," she pulled out the sowrd.

Ichigo hesitated, he still wasn't sure what was going on. His dream was a blur, but the word shinigami really hit him.

" All right, Whatever just do it already," he agreed when he saw a sword go pass him.-

Wait...no! Rukia felt every inch of her energy drifting away. It was too late every once of her energy was leaving. No..had left. Her powers absorbed. Her eyes go wide as she sees that in front of her is Ichigo standing firmly.

" This is it for you Ugly. It's time to learn what happens when you mess with my family," he said pulling out the zanpakuto.

_What's with his zanpakuto?_ Rukia inquiered seeing the size of it. Her eyes don't even blink as Ichigo makes an effortless stride towards it and slices it in the middle. The hollow cries in horror.

_How could he do it so fast_? Rukia reached into her pockets. Popping out the soul candy.

A poofsound escaped. Rukia could hardly believe it. Ichigo had taken her power. He had defeated the hollow easily. Had he remembered yesterday? Then it occur to her. ICHIGO HAS HER POWERS! How in the world is she going to fix that? Rukia thought to herself. She was definitely going to get in trouble for this.

Ichigo had images spread in his mind. A hollow. Rukai coming to his room. A butterfly. He opened his eyes only to see what seemed like Rukia going in his closet late at night and him on his bed. huh?. Was it again all a dream? Wait a minute...he tried to speak but he was in a dazed. He closed his eyes his mind wantedering so many things happen. He couldn't think straight. Everything went to...Rukia. A monster? A hollow? A soul reaper? Ichigo opened his eyes. He remembered! He remembered last night, and the night before. He remember all of it.

~~~_Please...review! xD thanks for the readers+reviewers. Rukia can't seem to just leave Ichigo be huh? Here's a speacial (extremely short)preview of the next chapter._

_Ichigo stared at her a long time. Was he expecting him to forget yesterday? She should've known better. Ichigo walked in front of her._

_*" Ichigo! Good Moorning," she greeted, giving it her best to smile widely._

_Ichigo frown. It was no time for lies, he thought and frown deeper. " Rukia-" he began._

_" Oh no! If we don't hurry we'll be late! Gotta run right," she turned to walk away._

_She was running away from him. Ichigo was tired of this. He really wanted to know what was going on...why somehow he feels it taken over his life. He feels different! He senses something different. No to mention what happen this morning. Something was definitely strange. He step foward,grip Rukia wrist and spun her around. _

_" I know" he said plainly, narrowing her eyes._

_Rukia glance back, her smile fading. Shit...*_

_Next chapter: **Shinigami basics 101/ don't steal candy from stranger.**_


	4. Explanation

_Hello! How is everyone! Well finally in summer! I can't wait to catch up on everything. So here's the next chapter. I wrote it half asleep so I hope it's not that bad. It's a bit shorter than I intended though. Oh did I ever tell you about my spelling problem? Sorry. You see I don't have Spell Check in my computer so I have to do all proofreading myself and even so I miss something. I am sorry! Excuse my bad spelling/grammer. Either way. _

_Enjoy~!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach at all. All claims go the tite kubo whose having the time of his life drawing the last arc. No pressure Tite Kubo. Only a couple billion people read bleach. Heh._

_**Chapter 4. Explanation **_

Ichigo remembered everything. Every single thing he remember so clearly. He didn't understand it, but he remembered it. He was even angry at Rukia for having to lie to him about such a thing. Whatever that thing is. Did she expect that he wouldn't remember. He stalked out of the house in a bad mood.

" Oi Ichigo!," Keigo waved.

Ichigo completely ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to see him.

" Oh-oh, someone's in a bad mood," Keigo followed him.

Ichigo just snorted, searching the school. _Where are you? I know you're somewhere close_, Ichigo scanned. Suddenly there she was. Rukia.

Ichigo stared at her a long time. Was he expecting him to forget last night? She should've known better. Ichigo walked in front of her.

" Ichigo! Good Moorning," she greeted, giving it her best to smile widely.

Ichigo frown. It was no time for lies, he thought and frown deeper. " Rukia-" he began.

" Oh no! If we don't hurry we'll be late! Gotta run right," she turned to walk away.

She was running away from him. Ichigo was tired of this. He really wanted to know what was going on...why somehow he feels it taken over his life. He feels different! He senses something different. No to mention what happen this morning. Something was definitely strange. He step forward, grip Rukia wrist and spun her around.

" I know" he said plainly, narrowing his eyes.

Rukia glance back, her smile fading. Shit.

How would she explain? To Ichigo what she was without freaking him out. Rukia matched his eyes. Then again, she sort of did already explain before.

" Explain," Ichiro crossed his arms, a firm scowl on his face.

Rukia glance around. Ichigo's friends were watching intently, among other classmates. Rukia forced a sweet light smile on her lips.

" Ichigo can you come with me for a moment,"

" All you have to say just say it right now-," a hard kick to the stomach stopped Ichigo words all together.

" Oh my! Ichigo are you all right? We have to take you to the nurse," Rukia practically dragged Ichigo to a secluded place. " I hope you're happy now, that was a bigger scene then the one I had planned," Rukia frowned and crossed her arms.

" What the hell was that for? Couldn't you have asked politely damn " Ichigo groan stranding.

" I did. You wanted me to explain right?" Rukia sighed.

It was one thing to get so involve with a human, but an entire different thing that that human now had more power than she intended and now she had to explain just what's happening. Rukia knew she was in serious trouble. She felt it the moment she stab him and felt her powers drown away. Ichigo nodded, face gone all serious.

" I remember you sneaking into my house, then forgetting, yesterday that thing attack us and...something about you lending me your powers. What is this all about?''

" It's very dangerous. Right now you have the powers of a soul reaper, a shinigami as I prefer to call it. Yesterday I sort of lend you about all my powers by accident. I am a Shinigami. Sent by the Soul Socity to protect this town's people from evil spirits known as hollows," Rukia pulled out a notebook and started doodling. " Like ghost. Only those with high spiritual power are able to sense or see hollows," Rukia turn her drawing towards Ichigo. Ichigo frown deepen.

" That cell you had sends messages to me about the hollow activity. Right now I am in a temporary body. When the cell beeps it means it's close by and needs to be destroyed. So I change into a soul reaper, leaving my temporary body behind. Until I gain my powers back, like it or not you have all my duties as a Shinigami...Any questions?" Rukia glanced at Ichigo ,just finished showing a drawing of Ichigo with shinigami clothes defeating a hollow.

Ichigo leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

" Only two. First of all why the hell do your drawing suck so bad?-" he wasn't even done before Rukia threw the notebook at him.

" My drawing aren't bad! Jerk how could you say that!" she yelled back insulted.

" -and second of all, if your only duties were to protect people from those hollows, why were you in the bar a couple weeks ago? and then doing all in which you did after what. Why are you in school? You aren't human are you?" Ichigo must've got the right question because Rukia stumble back. She glared back and with a whirl turn to leave.

" I'll come to you if we have to deal with any hollows," she icily replied walking away. Ichigo scratch his head. That hadn't answered his question. Unlike yesterday today seemed like a hollow free day. Ichigo couldn't get his mind off what happened before. Was he truly a soul reaper now? He wondered why Rukia looked so angry at the second question , he'd asked. Did she want to be human or something? Or act like one...? Ichigo had loads of more questions by the time lunch came, but as he walked upstairs to his usual place, the questions vanished when he saw Rukia waiting there.

" Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, rather rudely.

" As of now I am like your mentor. I have to be close to you if a hollow approaches, so don't flatter yourself by thinking I want your company," Rukia sat down to the left of Ichigo.

_Who said I wanted your company_, Ichigo thought but ended up shrugging instead of saying it.

An awkward silence filled between them. Ichigo pick up his juice and started sipping when he noticed Rukia staring intently.

" What? You have a problem or something?"

" How peculiar. How do you drink that? If that is a box?" she picked up the juice box.

" You stick a straw through it," Ichigo replied.

" Straw. How can you stick a straw though it? If it's all cover up-," Rukia tried poking the straw though the box. She frown. " What kind of devilish product is this? Absurd-" she tried the other side. Nothing happened. She tried to punch a hole on the juice, but the straw would only bend. Just about to throw the juice when Ichigo hands grip hers.

" You poke the straw through that tiny hole right there,"

Rukia tensed. She didn't like what that touch made her feel.

" Ah! I see," Rukia noticed, her hands pulling back.

" The place you come from...Soul Society and all that do they have everything from here?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia shook her head. " No...it doesn't have all the stuff from here, but it's a happy place. For everyone but me," she sighed.

" What do you mean?"

Rukia cursed herself again. She had said too much. Thankfully a beeping noise was heard in her pocket. She slid on her glove.

" Hollows. Let's go,"

" Hey what's that for-"

Rukia slammed her palm on his forehead. Dragging his soul away.

" Whoa! What you do to me! Is that my body!" Ichigo stared alertly at his body on the floor.

" No time to complain, come on-," she burst in a run.

Ichigo followed. Fortunately it was a weak hollow. Ichigo defeated him in a couple of strikes. Rukia tried not to pay attention to every move Ichigo did. She had never encounter just a strong spiritual energy before, but even now. Ichigo reminded Rukia too much of Kaien Shiba.

" Not bad for a starter," Rukia mentioned when Ichigo was going back to his body.

It was already dark outside.

" Tomorrow we start training," Rukia decided to leave before any more strange thoughts enter her head.

" Wait...where do you live anyways?" Ichigo asked before she left.

" Concern about my business Ichigo?" she replied with a smirk.

" As if," he muttered.

" Don't worry I have a perfect place. See you tomorrow-" Ichigo watched her leave with a frown.

Who did she think she was, he was only asking. With a sigh he went home. It wasn't until later that he thought he heard something in the closet. Probably a ghost, he figured trying to fall asleep. Then out of no where he thought he heard breathing. Huh? Ichigo ignored it and tried to sleep. In the morning he woke to the sound of rustling in the closet. Ichigo got up, having enough, he swung the door open.

A scream rang out.

Ichigo jerk back. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!" he yelled when he recognize the dark black hair and small body..._hold up what is_-Rukia was in the process of changing.

" Haven't you head of knocking first! " she slam the closet door shut.

Ichigo turn his back towards the closet. He had just seen a girl dressing in front of him.

" So this is the place you're staying at?" Ichigo realized, still not over his surprised.

He pass a hand though his hair. He has a girl as his roommate. A girl who happened to be the person who almost lost himself to in the bar and who is apparently a soul reaper.

" Dammit Rukia what have you gotten me into," Ichigo murmured quietly as the closet door swung open and out pop the short wonder herself. Things keep getting stranger and stranger. " Oh by the way Ichigo, I'm going to be staying in your closet for a while," Rukia mentioned, with a smile. Ichigo sighed thinking something along the lines that Rukia was definitely something else.

_~~~ I know it was short. Sorry! As I said. I was half-asleep. next chapter most likely will be longer. After all Ichigo still has to get used to Rukia living in his closet. ^^ Come to think of it. I wished someone lived in my closet. I can like open my closet door and be like " HEY!" and it's definitely like having a roommate that no one knows about. Oh well. haha. Please Review._

_Next chapter. Roommates with a bossy short soul reaper trainer who apparently has no guidelines.._

_Loooong name. Haha! :) Please Review! Again! The next chapters will be better I promise!_


End file.
